The invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for implanting electronic implants within the body.
Electronic implants, such as, for example, electrical stimulation leads and/or electrical sensing leads, are used in various medical procedures. For example, some known electronic implants can be implanted within a patient's body to stimulate a response from a bodily organ or tissue, such as, for example, the heart, a muscle group or the like. Some known electronic implants can be implanted within a patient's body to sense a response from a bodily organ or tissue. Accordingly, known electronic implants can be inserted into the patient's body in a known location and/or orientation (e.g., such that a portion of the implant is in electrical contact with a nerve).
Known methods for implanting electronic implants within a patient's body can include first locating a desired target tissue using an targeting probe and then inserting the electronic implant adjacent the target tissue. Such known methods can include inserting the electronic implant via a passageway having a shallow angle relative to the skin surface (i.e., a passageway that is offset from the skin surface by a small angle). This method of insertion can be used, for example, to ensure that there is sufficient bodily tissue depth to maintain the position of the electronic implant when the target tissue is located at a shallow depth below the skin surface. Such known methods, however, often fail to accurately position the electronic implant adjacent the target tissue.
Thus, a need exists for improved methods and apparatus for implanting electronic implants within a patient's body.